warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Hubris
Hubris was an Imperial world of unknown class in the Helican Sub-sector of the Scarus Sector whose name derived from the excessive pride of its human colonists, who founded a society there despite the harsh climate which sees the planet icebound for 11 of the 29 standard months it takes for the world to make one revolution around its sun. This period is known locally as "Dormant" and approximately 99% of the population enters cryogenic stasis in hibernation tombs during Dormant to escape the cold. This is followed by "Thaw," a period of feasting and activity designed to help overcome the effects of cryosleep and then by Vital, the normal active time for the people of the world when life proceeded normally as on many other Imperial worlds. It was on this planet that Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn killed the Heretic Murdin Eyclone, who was attempting the bodily resurrection of the infamous Arch-Heretic Pontius Glaw with the mass murder of Hubris' cryosleepers during the Dormant period. It was this event that started the chain of events that marked Eisenhorn's slide into philosophical Radicalism. History Founded at an unknown point in the past, the original settlers of Hubris had travelled to the world making use of cryogenic sleeper voidships to get through the seventy-year-long voyage from their unknown world of origin. However, upon arriving in the Hubris System they found to their dismay that they had been misled regarding the situation the planet was in -- rather than a regular orbit and the standard season range this produced, their new home was a world which spent a significant fraction of its yearly cycle swathed in a deep blanket of ice. Despite this reality, the settlers decided to make the planet their home rather than continue for an unknown period of time in cryosleep searching for a world more suitable to human life. In order to survive, the settlers stripped out from their sleeper ships the large cryogenic chambers they had used to survive the long journey and installed them on the planet's surface. While the planet lay trapped under its thick blanket of ice during the 11-month-long period the settlers came to call Dormant, the population of Hubris chose to sleep away the long, cold months in their individual cryochambers. Approximately 1% of the planet's population stayed awake and active during Dormant in order to tend to the machinery and prepare for the reawakening period known as Thaw. These people lived in a place known as the Sun Dome, an artificial habitat designed to weather the inhospitable conditions of Dormant which was brightly lit by a plasma ball which simulated sunlight. This artificial sunlight was overly strong, however, leading the savant Uber Aemos to speculate that this was done to compensate for the feeling of perpetual night the denizens suffered from otherwise. It was on Hubris that the Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn slew the Heretic Murdin Eyclone, who was attempting the bodily resurrection of the infamous Pontius Glaw with the mass murder of cryosleepers. This was the start of the series of events that initiated Eisenhorn's decision to follow the Inquisitorial path of the philosophical Radical. Notable Residents *'Godwyn Fischig' - Godwin Fischig was an Adeptus Arbites Chastener from Hubris and long-time associate of Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn. *'Alizebeth Bequin' - Alizebeth Bequin was a psychic Blank born on the world of Bonaventure who would join the retinue of Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn during his mission to the world of Hubris. She died on the world of Durer in 386.M41. Sources *''Xenos'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett es:Hubris Category:H Category:Imperial planets Category:Planets Category:Imperium